Field of the Invention
The present invention refers in general to the field of text messaging, and more particularly, to a bidirectional group text messaging system and method.
Description of Related Art
Group text messaging generally falls into one of two types. The first is when one user sends the same text message to more than one recipient at the same time. The group then consists of all the recipients and the initial sender. Any recipient can then respond to that message and send their response to the group. Entering and leaving a messaging group using common SMS protocols and tools is an inconsistent and at times challenging or even impossible endeavor depending on the phone type being used. In addition, all members of the group are only informed of new members or reduced members by an update in the ‘to’ field that may be a large list of individuals that is difficult to track. When utilizing the native reply from a home screen this is invisible entirely, making a potential reply to an unwanted user possible or facilitating a message in a reply with individuals missing from the conversation. Security issues often arise when texting confidential information to make sure such information is not shared with a member no longer in the group. These systems also often require that each member of the group know the identity by at least the phone number of every other member in the group. No levels of logging or delivery confirmation beyond a screenshot of a phone screen are available making traditional text messaging the most efficient method of communicating, but one that is not usable in an environment that requires structure, reliability and security.
Another typical group text messaging system involves a user that sends the same message to more than one recipient and hides each recipient's information from all recipients. In this instance, each recipient is unable to send a text message to the group or any member thereof, as all group member information is kept hidden from each member. Although each member can respond to the initial user's text message, these systems are designed in a one-to-many model that is not useable in bidirectional communications.